The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used as an image bearing member in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (for example, a printer or a multifunction peripheral). Examples of the image bearing member include an image formation member (image hearing member) including at least one charge transport layer that contains a terphenyl diamine charge transport component of a specific structure. The terphenyl diamine charge transport component is represented by chemical formula (II), for example.
